


Scientific Proofs

by entanglednow



Category: Fringe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mad Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter is nostalgic, Olivia is disturbed by eyeballs and Peter tries to bring everyone back to earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific Proofs

  
Edgar Stone is very slowly growing eyeballs places where no eyeballs should ever be.

It's just another baffling and disturbing day at the office.

Peter's kind of worried that he's starting to get used to things like this happening to him. The only way he can convince himself the world hasn't gone completely mad is the reassuring knowledge that he's probably the second sanest person in the room.

It helps to not be the guy cutting up cow eyeballs while wearing an expression of amused fascination.

Olivia is waiting by the table, looking down at Edgar with an expression of forced placidity. She's getting really good at that considering how many eyeballs Mr Stone is currently trying to look at her with.

Peter decides a little solidarity in the fact of so much staring is probably a good idea. He drifts over to them both.

Edgar slips back into unconsciousness before he reaches them. The extra eyeballs take a lot of energy to run. Olivia's expression slowly falls into something more blatantly disturbed .

"I can't even imagine what he's going through," she says quietly.

"Maybe it's best not to," Peter says honestly.

Walter appears at the head of the table, like the stereotypical mad scientist, brandishing his dish and a brand new shiny instrument which Peter is already sure means nothing good.

Olivia seems more interested in the eyeball, which is still floating in a little puddle of ocular fluid.

"What is that?" Olivia asks.

"It's a cow's eyeball," Walter tells her, he offers her a look inside the dish like he's a proud father to the hideous goop within.

Olivia nods sensibly, which is really the only response to that considering.

"Shouldn't you know better than to ask that by now?" Peter points out.

"And yet I continue," Olivia tells him, half chastising herself.

"If you're hoping that one day it _won't_ be something horribly disturbing I feel that you're going to be continually disappointed."

Olivia tips her head to the side, agreeing that Peter may be speaking the truth.

"Don't ask what it's for," he adds.

"Do you know what it's for?" Olivia’s curiosity has been peaked.

"Unfortunately yes, I know what it's for and I'm going to tell you again, for your own peace of mind, don't ask."

Walter insinuates himself between then both with his dish full of eyeballs.

Olivia looks at him, and clearly there's some sort of question in her face. Either that or Walter is in one of his 'explain first, do something crazy afterwards' frames of mind.

"I'm going to remove one of the eyeballs, possibly from a lower extremity and replace it with the cow eyeball, which I've implanted with a tiny camera. We can then watch the body absorb the ocular tissue we can follow it through the body, proving that Mr Stone's new eyes are ever moving and how they're being transported through his system. Then we'll remove as many as we can and process the imagery they've recorded." Walter jiggles the dish in an excitable sort of way, "We can't use an human eyeball, they have a tendency to explode in a way that isn't conducive to experimentation."

Edgar Stone is, thankfully, still unconscious during the explanation. Which is lucky for him. So very lucky for him.

Peter's decides it's no better the second time around.

Olivia's expression sits somewhere between polite horror and nausea when Walter's finished.

"Told you," Peter says helpfully.

"I think we'll want him restrained for this part. There'll be a great deal of thrashing."

Peter pretends Walter doesn't sound excited about that.

"Do you want me to do it?"

"No, no, I like to think I still remember how to tie someone up."

"That's really not as reassuring as you thought it was, you realise that don't you." Peter steps back though, lets Walter strap Edgar to the table. He's slow but competent with the lengths of leather and extra cord.

"This brings back memories. Why, the number of times I had to tie up William."

Astrid stops typing for long enough to raise an eyebrow over the computer.

Peter waves a hand in front of Walter's face, in the hope that random moving objects will be enough to drag him back to the real world.

"Can we please veer away from bondage in the name of science, nothing good lies down that path."

"Science?" Walter makes an interested noise, like he hadn't thought of that. "Oh yes, sometimes for that too."

Peter's brain feels dirty.

He can almost feel his bones shuddering.

"Always willing to try new things in the name of science-"

"Walter!" Peter's voice is quiet desperation. "Seriously could you stop there, please."

Walter peers at him

"There's no need to get upset Peter, sometimes he tied me up instead!"

Peter waves his arms like he's desperately trying to get the plane _back_ on the ground.

"Ok, that's enough, no more or I'll take all your science away!"

Olivia is doing a terrible job of hiding her surprised and slightly horrified amusement behind a very sensible cough. Peter doesn't even have to look at her, in fact he'd really rather not. She should know better, she's supposed to be sensible. She's supposed to be on his side.

Walter's still making faces over the straps which Peter are fiercely pretending are not nostalgic in the slightest.

"For the sake of my sanity can we please go back to talking about cow eyeballs now?"

  



End file.
